Missing
by 1wAy2sAy3woRds4U
Summary: When Percy goes missing, can Annabeth save him? Or is it already too late?


Author's Note: Not quite sure where I'm going with this…if you have any ideas/ and/or just want to then REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I'd live in a much nicer house.**

* * *

I was running. Fast. Blindly .Wildly.

Running.

The images of what I'd just witnessed were spinning around and around. Fast. Crazy. Swirling.

Spinning.

Then, I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped, and sank to the ground, putting my head in my hands to stop the pounding. I could feel the burning tears flooding down my face. I removed my hands from my face, and dug them into the harsh dirt. The stones under the surface of the Earth cut my fingers, but I didn't feel the pain; couldn't feel the pain. The only hurt I could feel came from inside of me. The pain cut deep-it was nearly suffocating.

I had to get myself together.

I tried to collect my thought, but it was no use. I was too far gone, now. I couldn't even stand up.

I heard the distinct sound of a twig snapping. At least I was able to lift my head up to see who it was; who had come to comfort me. Not that it would help.

It was Thalia.

"Annabeth?" she said with uncertainty.

"M-hm?" I managed. Well, until I couldn't stand it and broke into tears. Again.

She sat down next to me and stroked my hair while murmuring words of comfort. I didn't even know she had an affectionate side. She stayed with me like that for about twenty minutes before I ran out of tears, and now had the hiccups.

"Hey, Annabeth?" she started.

"Yeah?" I croaked out.

"It's gonna be okay," was what she said.

"You can't know that," I pointed out.

"Yes I can. I know everything."

This made me laugh out loud. Well, sort of. It came out sounding more like a strangled snort.

"Now," she started, "Suck it up, and get back to your cabin. Its getting late."

Slowly, I got up off of my knees. They were shaking really badly. Thalia grabbed my elbow, and we worked our way back to camp.

I had no idea how far I had run, but Thalia somehow knew where we were going.

When we got to camp, I saw Chiron notice me, and started making his way over. But, I ran to my cabin before he could see that I was crying. Well, if it wasn't already obvious.

* * *

Later that night, I was in my cabin, wide awake. I looked over at my new clock. It read "3:42." As in AM.

But there was no way I was going to fall asleep. The pain inside me was like a big, gaping black hole. It was sucking away my energy, my essence, my whole being.

What was I going to do?

Not that there was anything I could do. I just had to accept the fact that-wait, NO. I wasn't going to let myself think that. There's still hope; even if it's only a smidgeon.

I turned over on my bed, again. Then again. And again. I tossed and turned for what seemed like forever. I glanced at my clock again. 4:58. _Sigh._

I ruled out sleep officially, and sat up. I walked over to my desk, and started flipping through my blueprints and designs. But, after 10 minutes, I realized I wasn't registering what I was seeing, so I went back 2 my bed and sat down, thinking. But then I got tired of thinking, too. It was all too much.

I slipped on a pair of flip-flops, then stepped out into the early morning air. It was a little chilly; me being in my PJ shorts and light blue camisole. But I didn't mind. It felt good.

I slowly made my way down to the shore of the water. Even though it was right near the camp, it felt like it was in a whole different universe. Usually, being here made me calm, but now I just felt sad. Then it hit me.

This was _our _spot. Well, it couldn't be _our _spot if he was gone.

Gone.

This brought on a whole new round of tears. This time, there was no one here to attempt to comfort me. I could feel the hole inside of me getting bigger, threatening to consume me. I looked at the beautiful water through blurry, tear-filled eyes.

The bright sunrise lit up the water, making it look like it was on fire. Gods, _I _felt like I was on fire. The pain was now burning, churning inside of me. I don't know how much longer I can take this.

Then, I was aware of someone slowly making their way up to me.

"Annabeth," said a familiar, but unexpected voice.

"Um…hello, Hermes?" I didn't mean for it to be a question, but it sounded like one when it came out.

"Now, if I believe what I am seeing, then I would say you look like Hades. But I'm too nice," he added.

"Ha-ha," I tried to smirk.

"Annabeth, you're a nice enough girl, and you seem to be upset, so I'm going to let you in on a little secret," he leaned in closer. "He's not really gone, you know."

"Who?" I asked, like the little "Wise Girl," I was.

Wise Girl. That thought struck me home, and I nearly collapsed.

"I think you know who I'm talking about," Hermes said, while he looked at me worriedly.

"You mean…you mean…" Gods, listen to me. I couldn't even say his name.

I was pathetic. I looked over at Hermes. He knew who I was talking about, and nodded.

"But how-" I started. Then I saw him shake his head.

"I've already said too much."

With that, he turned and walked away. I shielded my eyes before he could reveal his true godly form.

I just to accept the fact that…_Percy_(there I said his name)…was missing. As in gone. As in not coming back. NO ONE thought he was coming back. Hermes brought on a whole new spark of hope, only to leave me in his godly-dust, leaving me with more questions that answers.

And I was just as hurting as ever.

* * *

**Review!!**

**In case you forgot, REVIEW!!! (please ****J)**


End file.
